1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for controlling functions of a camera and, more particularly, to an apparatus and method for controlling camera functions capable of protecting malicious use of the camera functions of a wireless terminal by automatically controlling the camera functions of the wireless terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, a Wireless terminal has provided various services including a wireless communication service function, a wireless Internet service function, a short message service function and a camera function.
The camera function among such services of the wireless terminal is a function with which a subscriber photographs images using the wireless terminal, stores the photographed images in a storage unit, displays the images through a display unit according to a subscriber's request, or transmits the images through the Internet or other networks.
The camera function has a positive aspect that the subscribers are capable of being provided with a camera function through a wireless terminal without having a separate camera, and a negative aspect that their privacy may be infringed.
That is, the subscribers may infringe other people's privacy by photographing the other people's video information using the camera function of the wireless terminal without obtaining the other people's approval.
At this time, in the case that the subscriber photographs other people using the camera function of the wireless terminal, it becomes a social problem since the other people do not recognize that he or she is photographed.
As technology competition between companies becomes severe due to the development of an information-oriented society, there is needed protection from malicious use of the camera function of the wireless terminal.
That is, it is required to protect from photographing the technology and image of other company or other people and from flowing them out using the camera function of the wireless terminal.
In the case that the wireless terminal is maliciously used, a manager who is managing a company or a specific area has to integrally manage incoming or outgoing information on wireless terminals and solve such a problem using the information on the wireless terminals stored in the database.